Esos ojos verdes
by Ramii-chan
Summary: La independencia de Chile. Manuel no puede olvidar como fue su independencia de España...y le trae pesadillas durante las noches debido a su encuentro con su ex conquistador durante el pasado partido. ChilexArgentina ¿Secuela de Emociones?


Buenas noches, como es costumbre debería estar haciendo un trabajo, pero en vez de eso me pongo a escribir lo que no debo…

El final esta dedicado a Nyu17, espero le guste…

Hetalia no me pertenece, demás demás, esto es sin fines de lucro (ejem aunque ahora necesito dinero, porque Mi-chan me VENDE la imágenes de Rusia ejem) y espero les guste.

XxXxXxXxX

Esos ojos verdes…esos ojos verdes que siempre había visto rebosantes de alegría, o llenos de sanguinario odio, esos ojos verdes que cuando pequeño le infundían tranquilidad y respeto, esos ojos…ahora estaban llenos de lagrimas, lagrimas que se negaban a escapar de sus ojos y se resistían a correr por las mejillas del español. No soporto verlo así, era su culpa que Antonio estuviera llorando, pero no dejaría que eso le quitara sus ganas de independizarse, ¡no mierda! Había peleado mucho por su libertad, incluso junto al gaucho, su gente había derramado sangre y no dejaría que por unas lágrimas del español todo se fuera al carajo. Conseguiría su independencia si o si.

Bajo la mirada, no lo quería ver llorar para no flaquear, aunque sabia que aquel recuerdo lo acompañaría por siempre.

-creciste mucho…-dijo España, y al contrario de lo que creía Manuel, su voz no sonaba rasposa, ni se quebraba, fue un alivio, aun así no lo miro-demasiado diría yo, y como todo niño que se cree mayor te quieres demostrar que puedes ser autosuficiente, pero te equivocas-Chile alzo la mirada y se enfrento a las frías orbes del hispano el cual continuo su discurso-te caerás, no serás capaz, eres solo un niño Manuel, no puedes ni debes inde…

-¡al menos lo intentare y seguiré el deseo de mi gente!-grito su colonia, se aferro al fusil que llevaba en las manos mas no se atrevió a apuntar a su conquistador-¡no soy un niño y si soy capaz de ser independiente! Te lo demostrare aunque sea a la mala, no pienso seguir bajo tu yugo, bastante te he soportado y no lo are…

Resonó la cachetada como un latigazo en el aire, Manuel quedo helado, sin reaccionar ante el golpe recibido, jamás España le había golpeado.

-te di todo mocoso malcriado, a ti y a tus hermanos-le dijo Antonio con voz temblorosa, por fin había dejado paso libre a las lagrimas. Lo tomo de los cuellos de la camisa y lo levanto un poco del suelo demostrando que era mas alto que el chileno, Manuel tembló de forma casi imperceptible, mientras veía en el rostro del español un sadismo que jamás pensó ver dirigido hacia el-¿quieres independencia? Bien, pero no te la daré sin pelea-lo volvió a dejar en el suelo, de forma lenta, seguía llorando pero su mirada era escalofriante-pelea Manuel, pelea porque la vida se te puede ir en ello-le susurro al oído-pelea si quieres tu independencia porque yo por ningún motivo te la regalare-se aferro un poco mas a la camisa del chileno-nunca te reconoceré como mi igual, así que pelea… porque mucha sangre se va a derramar…

Manuel se despertó con un leve salto y con alivio se vio en la cama de su cuarto de hotel, se volvió a recostar, aunque estaba seguro que ya no podría dormir mas. Desde el partido con España aquel sueño se había vuelto recurrente, su independencia de Antonio lo acosaba en sueños, recordaba con claridad aquel día, aquel golpe, cada una de las palabras del español, también recordaba que desde ese momento su determinación de ser libre fue mas fuerte que nunca, y que no le importaban los medios para conseguir su fin, ¿quería guerra? ¡Guerra tuvo!, y por mas que le costo lo consiguió y hasta le día de hoy era libre. Uno de los países mas prometedores del continente, con una economía en asenso y…y… Los ojos verdes de Antonio llenos de lágrimas…aquello era lo único que le pesaba. Hasta el día de hoy, cada vez que veía a España, recordaba al lloroso hispano de aquel día y no era capaz de mirarlo directamente.

Se acomodo entre las mantas de la cama y suspiro de forma muy leve, imperceptible hasta para el.

Antonio le saludaba sin rencores, lo había terminado por aceptar como un igual, a pesar de lo que había dicho aquel amargo día, incluso seguía con esa manía de revolverles el cabello como cuando eran pequeños, todo estaba bien entonces, ¿no?

Antonio había sido prácticamente su padre, y no le odiaba, el problema era que Chile se odiaba por haberlo hecho llorar.

-español de mierda-murmuro, encogiéndose entre las mantas de la cama.

-¿Manu?-Argentina, que dormía en la misma habitación, pero en distinta cama se incorporo un poco refregándose los ojos, evidentemente acababa de despertar-¿estas llorando?

-no digai weas-le dijo molesto el chileno, girándose hacia el otro lado de la cama, dándole la espalda-los hombres no lloran- ¿Y porque lloro Antonio?

Sintió que la cama se hundía ligeramente a su espalda y la respiración de Martín le daba en la nuca, se estremeció levemente.

-que no te perturbe España-dijo contra su oído en voz baja, abrazo al moreno con cuidado, no sabia que tan lejos lo dejaría llegar Manuel, aunque le extrañaba que no lo hubiera echado ya de su cama con un par de garabatos-el pasado, pisado, que no te atrapen los malos recuerdos, y Manu… lo hombres también pueden llorar, pero solo por asuntos importantes, ahora dormite que mañana se viene un día pesado.

Chile cerró los ojos, dejándose acunar por el abrazo del argentino, era muy como estar así, casi se estaba durmiendo cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

-oye…fleto oxigenado, salte de mi cama ahora mismo-dijo, pero no lo golpeo, no se movió, ni siquiera trato de zafarse del abrazo del trasandino.

-no arruines el momento boludo-reclamó Argentina, abrazándolo con mas fuerzas, y Manuel volvió a cerrar los ojos, estaba cómodo, y se sentía bien entre los brazos del rubio, ya lo agarraria a patadas si se atrevía a intentar algo mas, por el momento, agradecía su compañía-además…fuiste vos quien me beso…-Chile a su pesar volvió a abrir los ojos al escuchar la voz del otro susurrándole en el oído-y espero que en el partido con Brasil vuelvas a hacerlo.

-como quieras-suspiro el chileno, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, esta vez para dormir-si quieres esperar hasta el lunes, allá tu.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-Martín comenzó a picarle un costado en un dedo-Dame un beso… anda Manu…un beso de buenas noches, ¿queres?

-déjame dormir

-pero Manuuuuuuuuu

xXxXxXxX

Espero les haya gustado, ¿Reviews? ¿Botellas de Vodka? ¿Tomates? ¿Rusia *.* ?


End file.
